This invention relates generally to the packaging of small, hand-held portable re-programmable non-volatile memory cards, flash drives and other such devices, and, more specifically, to a combination of letters, numbers and/or other indicia with surface optical characteristics to form a unique overall appearance of such devices.
Electronic non-volatile memory cards are used with personal computers, notebook computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras, digital movie cameras, portable audio players and other host electronic devices for the storage of large amounts of data. Such cards usually contain a re-programmable non-volatile semiconductor memory cell array along with a controller that controls operation of the memory cell array and interfaces with a host to which the card connected. Flash memory cards have been commercially implemented according to a number of well-known standards. Popular types include CompactFlash (CF), MultiMediaCard (MMC), Secure Digital (SD), and Memory Stick, each of which is a sold by SanDisk Corporation, the assignee hereof. These portable, hand-held memory cards are small, the largest length being 50 mm., the largest width 36.4 mm. and the largest thickness being 3.3 mm. More recently, even smaller memory cards have come to the marketplace, including the miniSD and TransFlash cards of SanDisk Corporation.
Other small, hand-held re-programmable non-volatile memory devices have also been made to interface with a computer or other type of host by including a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector plug. These are especially convenient since personal computers, PDAs and other types of hosts commonly include one or more USB connector receptacles but may not have a receptacle slot that accepts any of above identified standard memory cards. There are several USB flash drive products commercially available from SanDisk Corporation under its trademark Cruzer. USB flash drives are typically shaped differently than the memory cards described above but contain memory with the similar amounts of data storage capacity. The mid-sized Cruzer flash drives have an elongated shape with a length of about 70 mm., including the USB connector plug at one end, a width of about 18 mm. and thickness of about 8 mm. The trend is to make flash drives smaller.
The memory card and flash drive devices contain markings on an outside surface that typically give the storage capacity of the memory therein, the name and/or trademark of the seller and possibly other design elements that significantly contribute to the overall appearance of the product.